1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image apparatus for detecting an abnormality of a distance image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image apparatus that captures an image by means of a camera and detects a three-dimensional position of an object based on the captured image is known. As the image apparatus for detecting the three-dimensional position, an apparatus that causes a pixel sensor to receive light that is reflected on the surface of an object after a light source emits light is known. The image apparatus measures the time during which the light emitted from the light source is reflected on the surface of the object and then returns to the pixel sensor. The image apparatus can calculate a distance to the object based on the measured time and the speed of light. This method of the image apparatus is referred to as a time-of-light flight method.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-516157A discloses an apparatus that monitors a spatial region including an illuminator, a first image recording unit that records a first image, and a second image recording unit that records a second image. The first image recording unit includes a pixel sensor that captures an image of the spatial region. The second image recording unit includes a pixel sensor that captures an image of the spatial region. This apparatus compares the first image and the second image so as to identify an erroneous distance value of a point in the spatial region imaged on at least one pixel.